LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. Wednesday 6th November 2019 *Beddington Farmlands: incl 50 Gadwall, 200 Teal, 7 Pochard, 24 Tufted Duck, 8 Little Grebe, 5 Grey Heron, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Water Rail, 17 Lapwing, 10 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 6 Skylark, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Fieldfare, 6 Stonechat, 10 Meadow Pipit, 3 Water Pipit, 80 Linnet, 20 Reed Bunting early-am (Peter Alfrey via eBird) *Brent Reservoir: "North Marsh" 2 Common Snipe, "East Marsh" Black-necked Grebe still, 9+ Little Grebe, 11 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Little Egret (Steve Blake) *Broomfield Park: Little Grebe, imm Grey Heron, m Mute Swan with orange darvic 4DQC, 10 Northern Shoveler, 6 Tufted Duck 5m f, Black-headed Gull - yellow darvic-ringed from Czech Republic 2BKT, white darvic-ringed Dutch L-Y and metal-ringed on right tibia from Latvia S6 59 0 possibly only partially read, Collared Dove, Song Thrush, 2 Chaffinch, 15 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Crossness NR 3 Barn Owl, 2 Peregrine, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, Heron, *16 Cetti`s Warbler, 6 Reed Bunting,Water Rail, Stonechat, 6 Shoveler, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Pochard, 9 Gadwall, 9 Long-tailed Tit,37 Canada Goose, 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Chaffinch. Thames & Foreshore :37 Shoveler, Little Egret, 3 Heron, 93 Lapwing, 54 Shelduck, c 300 Teal, Grey Wagtail, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 32 Cormorant, 7 Widgeon, 24 Gadwall, c 600 Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 4 Great Black-backed Gull, Chiffchaff, Curlew, c 50 Dunlin, (Bernie Weight). *Ellenbrook Fields: 2 Stonechat 1 nr mound 1 central grazing area (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Hampstead Heath "Parliament Hill": 68 Fieldfare NW, 52 Redwing NW, Song Thrush NW, 5 Meadow Pipit, 105 Starling WNW, 110 Woodpigeon SW, 2 Common Gull S, Linnet S, 38 Chaffinch NW, 5 Greenfinch, 18 Goldfinch (Pete Mantle, Reuben Braddock) *Headley Heath "Surrey": c1400 Redwing into evg roost (Steve Gale tweet) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 2 Goosander, 2 Goldeneye, 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, 1 Kingfisher, no sign of yesterday's Great White Egret (Tony Blake) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Goldeneye still, 2 Stonechat, Fieldfare, 3 Meadow Pipit, Jack Snipe grazing marsh, 4 Common Snipe, 67 Wigeon, Siskin S (WWT website); Bittern, 2 Pintail, Lesser Redpoll (Alan Wilkinson) *Lower Clapton "E5": Peregrine over, Coal Tit in Powerscroft Rd trees (Alastair Dent) *Margravine Cemetery: Song Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu) *Mill Wood "Essex": Hawfinch W 1055 (BirdGuides) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl Dark-bellied Brent Goose, 4 Wigeon, 2 Common Buzzard, 367 Lapwing, Grey Plover, 2 Curlew, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 57 Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 56 Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull early-am (Fraser Simpson blog) *Rye Meads NR: f Merlin landed briefly by draper hide then flew over HMWT meadow late-am, Bearded Tit h opp draper hide again 0915 (Allan Meadow tweets) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck still, 4 Goldeneye, 8 Black-necked Grebe, Rock Pipit am (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stoneleigh Station "KT17": 1 Meadow Pipit W, 3 Pied Wagtail, 25 Ring-necked Parakeet am (Neil Batten) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: incl f Goldeneye main gp still nr scrape fr causeway, 2 Redshank circled main gp 1200, Yellowhammer over willows fm (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC/Twitter) *Walthamstow Marshes "Leyton Marsh/paddocks/Lammas Meadow/Bomb Crater Field": 2 Meadow Pipit, m Kestrel, c35 Linnet, c15 Goldfinch, c10 Pied Wagtail, singing Cetti's Warbler, Jackdaw over east (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Fieldfare,5 Mistle Thrush, 3 Stonechat, 11 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 6 Chaffinch, 2 Linnet, reed Bunting, 2 Little Owl, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Snipe, 7 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 200+ Common Gull (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 4 Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, f Pochard, 65 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 7 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest (Wanstead Birders) *Woodford Green: Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 3 Chaffinch, Little Egret, and c50 Wood Pigeon NEast by 8.30 am and a superbly lit Woodcock East at 9.36am. (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on horse fields (Bill Reid per Bob Smith) Tuesday 5th November 2019 *Alexandra Park: 27 Fieldfare S, 2 Redwing, 6 Chaffinch NE, 12 Starling W, 18 Common Gull, 5 Pochard, Chiffchaff, Peregrine, 7 Goldcrest (APOG Birders) *Battersea Park: Nuthatch (only 2nd seen here in 10 years), 7 Goldfinch near Old English Garden. 2 GS Woodpecker. Lake - 29 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 6 Mandarin, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 G C Grebe, 90 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser-black backed Gull (never a lot of large gulls here perhaps because not large areas of open banks like other 3 big Central London parks and water area smaller) (Michael Mac) *Brent Reservoir: Hawfinch flew SW 08:05, Black-necked Grebe on main res (Andrew Self, Magnus Andersson) *Chalk Wood, Swanley: Marsh Tit earlier in Joydens Wood (Ian Stewart per contributor) FYI Chalk Wood is in Sidcup, not Swanley Thx - LNHS has named it wrong in their gazetteer, then at least their grid ref is correct *Crayford Marshes: Brambling in mixed finch flock near confluence of Cray and Dart (Quentin Given) *Foots Cray Meadows: Drake Teal, 4 Gadwall, 5 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam & Ian Stewart) *Forty Hall CP: 7 Mandarin Duck 4m 3f, 89 Black-headed Gull incl Dutch white darvic ringed E4UN and Russian ringed PS15459 over MOSKVA, Herring Gull, Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Grays Cemetery: 2 Coal Tit, Firecrest, 9 Goldcrest (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Hilfield Park Reservoir "permit only": Great Egret e bank (BirdGuides) *Joydens Wood: Marsh Tit near Parsonage Lane entrance later in Chalk Wood (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 2 Goldeneye, 3 Common Snipe, Peregrine, Pintail, Water Pipit, 6 Fieldfare W, 11 Redwing SW (WWT website); also incl 2 Pintail, Stonechat, 2 Water Pipit (Sam Jones via eBird) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Cetti's Warbler heard only. 1 at N end 1 at S end. (Franko J Maroevic) *Mardyke Valley, Stifford-Aveley: incl 4 Teal, Sparrowhawk, 2 imm Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 48 Jackdaw, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, Treecreeper, 56 Starling, 29 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 12 Song Thrush, Reed Bunting (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Pinner "HA5": Green Woodpecker, 6 Greenfinch, 9 Goldfinch, Nuthatch, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl 4 Gadwall, 208 Lapwing, 75 Dunlin, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 7 Fieldfare (Fraser Simpson blog) *Queen Mother Reservoir "permit only": Rock Pipit 1030 (Derek Barker & Peter Newbound via Berks BN); Snow Bunting 1w-male nr pier then the c/p 0730-0900 only (Derek Barker via Berks BN) *Rainham Marshes: 3 Sparrowhawk 2f m, 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Barn Owl, Kingfisher, Coal Tit, 7 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 3 Firecrest 2 woodland 1 nr serin_mound, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Grey Wagtail (RSPB per ELBF FB/RSPB blog) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck fem/imm s basin still am, 5 Black-necked Grebe, Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit (BirdGuides); also incl 4 Teal, 40 Pied Wagtail, 30 Meadow Pipit, Rock Pipit early-am (Thomas Gibson via eBird); 3 Common Scoter on N basin late am (Ken Purdey per FJM) *Stoneleigh Station "KT17": 4 Redwing am (Neil Batten) *The Brook "BR5": 170+ Black-headed Gull mainly in group with a few singles later all heading W, 8+ Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jack Headley) *Thorney Weir Lake "incl The Met lake": incl 2 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, 10 Pochard, 63 Tufted Duck, 4 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Great Egret, 18 Cormorant, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 2 Linnet, 2 Siskin (Craig Brookes via BirdTrack) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Fieldfare, 42 Redwing, 4 Meadow Pipit, 16 Rook, Common Buzzard, 4 Teal, 120 Canada Goose (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 3 Goldfinch, 4m Pochard, Green Woodpecker (Pete Lowman) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on horse fields (Bob Smith) Monday 4th November 2019 *Alexandra Park: Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Jackdaw NE, Little Grebe, 6 Pochard 3m 3f, Kingfisher, 250+ Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: 2f Goldeneye on gt hardmead lake (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) *Arnos Park: Little Egret (James Palmer) *Bushy Park: f Tawny Owl calling at Blandford Gate 17.40 (Mike Foster) *Dartford Marshes: 3 Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Forty Hall CP: Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan inc darvic ringed 4CZX, 4 Mandarin Duck 3m f, m Sparrowhawk, 54 Black-headed Gull inc Russian ringed bird PS15459 over MOSKVA, Kingfisher (Robert Callf) *Guy Lodge Farm: Fieldfare, 2f Chaffinch, m Bullfinch - flew off high (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath "Parliament Hill": 2 Fieldfares NW, Song Thrush NW, 10 Chaffinches NW, 2 Common Gulls W, 5 Meadow Pipits, 13 Shoveler on Highgate No.1, also Kingfisher, Redpoll both at Sanctuary Pond (Pete Mantle) *Hogsmill Open Space: 2 Little Egrets, Kingfisher, 1+ Grey Wagtail, 4+ Redwings (Isaiah V. Rowe) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Water Rail, Jack Snipe, 4 Skylark NW/SW, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Stonechat, 2 Water Pipit (WWT website) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl 169 Lapwing, Curlew, 48 Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 51 Fieldfare, Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham Marshes: RICHARD'S PIPIT still on landfill path nr TQ533793 at 10:00 (Stan Brown per ELBF FB/via BirdGuides); Firecrest in woodland nr adventure playground (Ben Rumsby tweet); also 18 Avocet, 15 Ringed Plover, 5 Dunlin, 43 Redshank (Steve Bacon per ELBF FB); also incl 300 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, 250 Teal, m Marsh Harrier, 17 Common Snipe, 6m Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (Howard Vaughan, Louise Moss via ELBF FB); Barn Owl (Ian Plume per ELBF FB); 2 Water Pipit still along foreshore west of aveley bay but mobile am, also 4 Yellow-legged Gull (BirdGuides) *Rye Meads RSPB: 21 Common Snipe 3 fr draper hide 18 fr gadwall_hide, 2 Green Sandpiper fr draper hide, 11 Common Gull fr gadwall_hide (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) *St James's Park: Sparrowhawk (Ray Crouch) *South Norwood Country Park: Brambling in scrub. First since 2013. (John Hughes per Croydon Birders) *Staines Reservoir: fem/imm Long-tailed Duck still present diving frequently on south basin in northeast corner viewable fr east end of causeway, 5 Black-necked Grebe on N basin by tern_rafts. Very few other wildfowl for time of year (John Edwards); "1600hr" Long-tailed Duck still, 7 Black-necked Grebe (BirdGuides) *Theobalds Park Farm: 16 Golden Plover (Brian Dawton) *Walthamstow Marshes: Siskin, Chiffchaff, Peregrine Falcon, Water Rail, 4 Stonechat, 28 Linnet, Meadow Pipit, Cetti's Warbler (Graham Howie) *Waterworks NR: 19 Gadwall, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe (Graham Howie) *Worcester Park "garden vismig 7:50-8:50": 1-2 Bullfinch 1S distant then 1N not long after diff bird second gdn record, also 2 Siskin 1 high NE 1S fos, 9 Redwing 4S 1N 4W, Blackbird SE, 9 Chaffinch 7W 2E, Meadow Pipit S, 49+ Starling W (Isaiah V. Rowe); Little Egret on horse fields (Bill Reid per Bob Smith) Sunday 3rd November 2019 *Alexandra Park: 4 Fieldfare W (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Goosander briefly fr viewpt then S 0955 (Ron Cousins tweet); Caspian Gull 2cy again in evg pre-roost (Barry Reed tweet) *Beddington Farmlands: incl Shelduck, 58 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, 3 Pochard, 8 Cormorant, 4 Water Rail, 14 Lapwing, 13 Common Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Gull, 3 Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Stonechat, 2 Tree Sparrow, 5 Grey Wagtail, 10 Meadow Pipit, 7 Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, 50 Chaffinch, 2 Brambling, 10 Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, 8 Reed Bunting (BFBG blog) *Brent Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, 19 Common Snipe, Little Egret, 4 Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) *Bushy Park: 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, 10+ Jay, Kingfisher, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 60+ Starling, 3 Stonechat (Ian R Watson) *Coursers Farm: incl Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 2 Skylark, Fieldfare, Meadow Pipit, 4 Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting (via BirdTrack) *Fetcham Mill Pond "Leatherhead": incl 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Common Gull, Nuthatch, Bullfinch (Ruth Iredale via BirdTrack) *Foots Cray Meadows: 3 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 6 Little Grebe, 5 Gadwall, 3 Egyptian Goose, 7 Tufted Duck, Mute Swan & 3 young, 45 Black-headed Gull (Bernie Weight) *Greenford "UB6": Red Kite over roof tops (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, 3 Fieldfare, Song Thrush (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Pintail, Bittern, Little Egret, Red Kite circled then NW, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Water Pipit, Redpoll wildside, 60+ Goldfinch, 2 Siskin sheltered lagoon (WWT website); also Yellow-legged Gull (per Surrey BC) *Morden Hall Park: 4 probable Hawfinch SW, f Pheasant, Water Rails, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe, 12+ Siskin, 7 Redwing, Fieldfare, Kestrel, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 7 Chaffinch (Arjun Dutta, MHP Nature Group et al) *Primrose Hill "skywatch 0640-1040": juv f Peregrine NW w/ prey, Skylark high N, 2 Blackbird, 5 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 16 Starling, 21 Chaffinch, Hawfinch high N 0740, Linnet, 16 Siskin (Twitter) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl 8 Teal, Little Egret, 11 Golden Plover, 16 Dunlin, 42 Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Skylark, 6 Fieldfare, 3 Stonechat, Rock Pipit, 2 Linnet, 2 Corn Bunting, Reed Bunting early-am (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham Marshes: RICHARD'S PIPIT over calling & appeared to land nr entrance to landfill 0950 (Shaun Harvey tweet); also incl 88 Lapwing, 4 Dunlin, 4 Skylark, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Rock Pipit, Reed Bunting (Gavin Stewart via BirdTrack); also incl 2 Little Grebe, 7 Grey Heron, m Marsh Harrier, 2 Common Buzzard, 11 Avocet, 11 Curlew, 250 Black-tailed Godwit, 15 Common Snipe, 17 Redshank, Barn Owl, 2 Kestrel, Raven, 7 Redwing, 5 Stonechat, 2 Redwing, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Water Pipit (Bob Smith, Gavin Stewart, Fraser Simpson per ELBF FB) *Rye Meads RSPB: incl 18 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 5 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 6 Redwing, Meadow Pipit am (Allan Meadows via eBird); c2 Bearded Tit seen & h 'pinging' from reedbed in front of draper hide, Swallow dropped in to drink then S (Allan Burrows via Herts BC) *Sevenoaks WR: Yellow-browed Warbler further details ('Anonymous' via BirdTrack) *South Norwood CP: incl 5 Water Rail, Common Snipe, 5 Common Gull, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 2 Bullfinch (John Hughes via Croydon Birders); "0900-1200" also incl 2 Teal, Kingfisher, Siskin W (Rob Wyllie via Croydon Birders) *Staines Reservoir: f/juv Long-tailed Duck still on s basin 09.20, 7+ Black-necked Grebes (Roger Morton); still present at 12.30 (Andy Roberts) *Swanscombe Marsh “Botany Marsh 10.30-12.00”: 1 Sparrowhawk by Fieldfares, 2 Kestrel pr, 1 Marsh Harrier type, 4 Bearded Tit W, 8 Fieldfare, 4 Cetti's Warbler h, 2 Stonechat pr, 3 Canada Goose, 13 Greylag Goose (Roger Keith) *Teddington: 2 Redwing, Song Thrush am in back garden, Grey Heron pm at top of Oak tree in back garden chased away by Jackdaws (Ian R Watson) *Ten Acre Wood area: 10 Teal, m Pheasant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Snipe, 14 Common Gull paddock, Kingfisher, 4 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail 1 feeding on top of water trough, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 6 Redwing, 2 Rook low over, 2 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson) *The Brook "BR5": 5+ Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) *Thorndon CP "s section": incl Kingfisher main lake, Raven (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Great Egret S over willows fm lake 0900 (Rupert Evershed tweet); f Goldeneye main gp 1005 (Rick Flesher tweet); also 3 Little Egret, 2 Water Rail h main reedbed, 3 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Owl, Kingfisher, 8 Redwing, 8 Tree Sparrow (TyttGP tweet) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 3 Goldeneye, 2 Stonechat (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer, 5 Stonechat, Siskin, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Woodcock (Wanstead Birders) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, 2 Peregrine, 4 Teal, Reed Bunting, Coal Tit, 12 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) Saturday 2nd November 2019 *Angerland Common, South Hatfield: m Stonechat in hedges nr cemetery TL222060 (Scott Chalmers via Herts BC) *Banstead Woods: incl Woodcock, 74 Redwing (Ian Ward via CFBW blog) *Brent Reservoir: 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 18 Snipe (Andrew Self); Black-necked Grebe back on main reservoir in Coot flock until c15:20 when it swam further out towards the Dam relocated since, also 8 Shoveler, 45 Teal, Grey Wagtail (Toby Mylett) *Brook Farm, Upminster: incl Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, 52 House Sparrow, Grey Wagtail, 17 Greenfinch, 2 Yellowhammer (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack) *Ellenbrook Fields: incl 6 Grey Partridge, 3 Kestrel, 8 Redwing, Linnet (Steven Brown via BirdTrack) *Fisher's Green: 30 Shoveler, 25 Pochard, f Smew, 8 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Water Rail all fr bittern_watchpt, 2 Common Buzzard, Coal Tit, 4 Skylark, 2 Yellowhammer all fr longlands hide (LVRP volunteers per LVRP sightings blog) *Highgate "Village": Peregrine high over 12pm (Jamie Cedar) *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, Bittern, 2 Water Rail, Stonechat, Water Pipit (WWT website) *Mayfair "Park Lane": m Pheasant on traffic island in middle of Park Ln opp Hilton Hotel midday (Charlie Farrell) *Newgate Street nr Cuffley "Herts": incl 6 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, 25 Skylark, Nuthatch, Fieldfare, Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 15 Pied Wagtail, 9 Meadow Pipit, 2 Linnet, 3 Yellowhammer (via BirdTrack) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl 3 Wigeon, ad m Marsh Harrier, 180 Lapwing, 3 Dunlin, 2300 Black-headed Gull, Yellow-legged Gull, Peregrine (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Queen’s Wood "N6/N10": Common Buzzard SE 0745 (Matt Evans) *Rainham RSPB: incl 11 Avocet, 14 Curlew, 320 Black-tailed Godwit (RSPB, Fraser Simpson via ELBF FB) *River Brent "Brent Cross": Grey Heron flew NE 14:55 (Toby Mylett) *Shrewsbury Park: Tawny Owl calling 0040 (Tim Rymer tweet) *Staines Reservoir: no sign Long-tailed Duck, 2 Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe early-am (Dave Carlsson tweet) *Stocker's Lake: 6 Wigeon, 6 Goldeneye m 5f, Cetti's Warbler causeway (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC); also incl 6 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 10 Wigeon, 10 Pochard, 20 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 40 Cormorant, 3 Red Kite, 7 Lapwing, 8 Common Gull, Kestrel, 100 Jackdaw, 6 Skylark, 3 Goldcrest, 6 Meadow Pipit, 50 Linnet (Naresh Satyan w/ Jack Fearnside via eBird) *The Brook "BR5": Little Egret, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, 2+ Goldcrest, 2 Little Grebe (Jack Headley) *Trent Park: Cormorant, 11 Mandarin Duck 6m 5f, 3 Eurasian Teal 2m f upper lake, m Common Pochard, m Goosander lower lake, 2 Common Buzzard, Song Thrush, Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Robert Callf/Pete Lowman) *Waterworks NR: 3 Common Snipe in bed 16 (Graham Howie) *West Putney: Short-eared Owl N being mobbed by crows 08.30 (Rupert Kaye) Friday 1st November 2019 *Belhus Woods CP: incl 16 Shoveler, 28 Gadwall, 6 Wigeon, 10 Teal, 18 Tufted Duck, 13 Pochard, 5 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 4 Water Rail, 4 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, Common Gull, Tawny Owl, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Green Woodpecker, Cetti’s Warbler, 32 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 108 Starling, 23 Blackbird, Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, Siskin (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Cely Woods: incl 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, 12 Goldcrest, 18 Blackbird, 12 Fieldfare, 26 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, Bullfinch, 8 Linnet, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Crayford "Jolly Farmers": Caspian Gull 1w again (BirdGuides) *Dagenham Chase: 11 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 6 Wigeon, m Pochard, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 50 Lapwing, Fieldfare, 2 Pied Wagtail (Vincenzo Halley-Frame per ELBF FB) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Chiffchaff (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *KGV Res: Hooded Merganser full-billed & full-crested bird of unknown origin still at S end of S basin, 3 Goosander, 10 Goldeneye, 2 Wigeon, 16 Teal, 7 Grey Wagtails, 15 Linnet, 5 Meadow Pipits (Sean Huggins) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Knot still, 4 Common Snipe, Peregrine, 3 Redwing W, 2 Meadow Pipit, Water Pipit, 4 Siskin (WWT website) Closing time is now 4:30pm until end of Jan. *Panshanger Park: Little Egret, 2+ Common Snipe, Stonechat, 4+ Meadow Pipit, Linnet (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl 8 Shelduck, 2 Wigeon, 4 Teal, Little Egret, Avocet, 147 Lapwing, 9 Golden Plover, 2 Curlew, 52 Dunlin, 26 Redshank, 2 Common Gull, 32 Great Black-backed Gull, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail early-am (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl aveley bay early-am briefly (Ben Rumsby); also Snow Bunting W (Bill Stallard, Ben Rumsby per ELBF FB); Dartford Warbler river wall nr VC 0730 (Ben Rumsby, Malcolm Rush per ELBF FB); 230 Wigeon, 6 Pintail, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 20 Avocet, 14 Curlew, 300 Black-tailed Godwit, 70 Dunlin, 5 Common Gull, 145 Great Black-backed Gull, Caspian Gull 1cy, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Barn Owl, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine, 12 Skylark, 4 Goldcrest, 12 Blackbird, 6 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 2 Stonechat, 3 Water Pipit still, 7 Rock Pipit (Ben Rumsby, Malcolm Rush, Patrick Hart, Bill Stallard, Howard Vaughan via ELBF FB) Rainham RSPB closing time is now 4:30pm until end of Jan. *Rye Meads RSPB: incl 19 Common Snipe (Richard Wilson via eBird) *South Norwood CP: Little Egret, 3 Water Rail (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: incl Shoveler, Little Grebe, Little Egret, 3 Kestrel, 3 Rook, 6 Skylark, Chiffchaff, Redwing, Stonechat, 27 Meadow Pipit, 4 Water Pipit still (Callum Mckellar via eBird) *Staines Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck fem type still on S basin till late am at least but elusive (Ken Purdey, Allan Goddard, Jim Sweetland per FJM); still present at 15.30 but can be elusive diving frequently, also 5 Black-necked Grebes on north basin (Roger Morton); 9''' Black-necked Grebe incl 5 together on n basin (Lee Evans tweet); "s basin" also incl 40 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 35 Wigeon, Teal, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldeneye, 12 Great Crested Grebe, 13 Skylark, 5 Pied Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, Rock Pipit, 10 Linnet (Lee Evans via BirdTrack); "n basin" also incl 36 Shoveler, 30 Gadwall, 38 Wigeon, 25 Tufted Duck, 3 Goldeneye, 8 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Pied Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit (Lee Evans via BirdTrack) *Stocker's Lake: incl f Goldeneye, Wigeon (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Stratford Olympic Park: Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Teal, 7 Gadwall, 10 Tufted Duck, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay (Richard Harrison) *Stratford Westfield: Woodcock flew past 7th floor office window 10.20 (Richard Harrison) *Trent Park: 15 Long-tailed Tit flew out of Park near Oakwood Station presumably to roost site 1615 (Robert Callf); also m Goosander, Kestrel, 2 Mandarin m f (Pete Lowman) *Wandle Park: Little Egret over, Redwing (Sue Henning via Croydon Birders) *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock again near Long wood (Sean Kerrigan); 11 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 3 Stonechat, 5 Mistle Thrush, 130+ Common Gull, 2 Teal, 9 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, Goldcrest, Kestrel (Wanstead Birders) *Wildhill "incl Woodside, Hatfield": incl 22 Gadwall, 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, 44 Skylark, Treecreeper, 20 Redwing, 3 Yellowhammer (via BirdTrack) '''Archived News Link to previous months